When Love Arrives
by CoryLeft
Summary: A short ShikaTema slam poem, modeled after Sarah and Phil's "When Love Arrives".


**This, I guess, is a ShikaTema poem, it's modeled after the Spoken Word - When Love Arrives, but with slight variations. I'm not a huge Naruto fan, just a fan of the couple, so I'm sorry if I got any of the information wrong. Reviews are loved. **

**So, the poem "When Love Arrives" belongs to Sarah Kay and Phil Kaye, not me, Shikamaru and Temari don't belong to me either. **

Temari knew exactly what Love looked like, when she was only a genin. She hadn't met love yet, but she knew she would recognize him at first glance. Love wore a braided necklace and was a master of genjutsu.

Shikamaru knew exactly what Love looked like, when he was a simple genin. If love had wondered into his classroom, he would have recognized her at first glance. Love wore a tight french braid and wasn't afraid to watch the clouds with him in public.

They just _knew _they must only be searching the wrong streets, checking the wrong training grounds. Love was there; they were sure of it. If only Love was that easy to find.

When Shikamaru finally found Love, she had four explosive ponytails and couldn't stand sitting still.

When Temari found love, he wore the same outfit every single day, and wasn't very good at genjustu.

Instead, every time they kissed, teeth got in the way.

Love became the reason Shikmaru lied to his parents. "I'm going to… Choji's house," he would say.

Love was too lazy to do much, but made sure Temari never missed her favorite festivals.

Love got the mail herself because she knew if her brothers picked it up Shikmaru would be dead as fast as the Kazekage could make it to Konoha.

And Love grew, stretched like a trampoline.

Love changed. Love disappeared,

Slowly, like baby teeth, losing parts of Temari she thought she needed.

Love vanished like an amateur jutsu, and everyone could see her chakra but Shikamaru.

Like a broken tire, there were other places Temari planned on going, but her plans didn't matter.

Love stayed away for years, and when love finally reappeared, Temari barely recognized him. Love smelt different now, had darker eyes, a broader back, love came with scars she didn't want to recognize.

Love had new birthmarks, and less violence in her voice.

Now there were new sleeping patterns, new favorite books.

Love had songs that reminded them of someone else, songs Love didn't like to listen to.

But they found a park bench that fit them perfectly and found nicknames that make them laugh.

And now, Love makes Shikamaru fresh homemade chocolate chip cookies.

But Love's friends will probably finish most of Temari's for a midnight snack.

Love looks great in lingerie, but still likes to wear her old netting.

Love is a terrible runner, but he's great navigator.

Love knows where she's going, it just might take her two hours longer than she planned.

He is messier now.

She is not as simple.

Love used the words "boobs" in front of Temari's brothers.

Love talks too loud.

Love is too lazy to put the cap on the toothpaste.

Love grins regularly.

And turns out, love shits!

But Love can be a crybaby.

And Love will tell you you are beautiful and mean it, over and over again.

"You are beautiful." he says, after he beats her in a sparring session.

When you first wake up.

"You are beautiful" she says, while he is too busy staring at the early morning clouds.

When you've just been crying.

"You are beautiful." He says, because he cries too.

When you don't want to hear it.

"You are beautiful." She says, making sure that her words are loud and clear.

When you don't believe it.

"You are beautiful." He says, meaning every word.

When nobody else will tell Temari, "you are beautiful." Love still thinks she is beautiful.

But Love is not perfect and sometimes forgets, when Shikmaru needs to hear it most, he is beautiful, do not forget this.

Love is not who Temari was expecting; love is not who even Shikamaru could predict.

Maybe Love is in Konoha, already asleep; Temari is in Suna, wide awake. Maybe Love is always in the wrong time zone.

Maybe Love is not ready for Shikmaru. Maybe Shikamaru is not ready for Love.

Maybe he just isn't the marrying type.

Maybe the next time Shikamaru sees Love is twenty years after she left, Love is older now, but just as beautiful as he remembered.

Maybe Love is only there for a month. Maybe Love is there for every firework, every birthday party, every hospital visit.

Maybe Love stays- maybe Love can't.

Maybe Love shouldn't.

Love arrives exactly when he is supposed to,

And Love leaves exactly when she must.

When Love arrives, say, "Welcome. Make yourself comfortable."

If Love leaves, ask her to leave the door open behind her.

Listen to the quiet, whisper —

"Thank you for stopping by."


End file.
